


I can't be blamed for the way you float around my mind

by ShadowInTheBackground



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowInTheBackground/pseuds/ShadowInTheBackground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says you need to be lucky to find the love of your life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't be blamed for the way you float around my mind

The bright gleam of the morning sun seeps in through the shutters of the blinds, casting a golden glow along Zayn’s bare torso where the covers have slipped down and are pooling around his legs, exhibiting his tattoos in the soft morning light. A gentle smile settles across Zayn’s lips as he noses deeper into the pillow smushed around his head, hunting down a comfy place to sleep. His eyelashes flutter lightly as he wiggles in his slumber, eyebrows raising and falling as he dreams. Poking his nose into the pillow he breathes in deep before sighing and pointing his big toe and subconsciously running it along the sheets to rest on my bare calf, a dopey smile on his face as he does. 

His hair is flat with sleep but sticking out in all directions as he continues to nuzzle into the plush white pillow before shifting his arm out from under himself to lay it out flat on the mattress, hand partially closed in a clutching motion as the sun’s ray continue to dance along his flawless skin, creating dark shadows on his face, defining his chiselled cheekbones and angled jaw, making him look even more like a God or a top male model than usual, until the facade is broken by his childish smile stretching his smooth plump lips, tongue pressed to the back of his teeth as he grins in his sleep.

‘How did I get this lucky?’ I wonder as I stare down at my perfect lover beside me, with his faultless personality, spellbinding creativity and a body to literally die for. His wondrous creativity in art displayed by the numerous tattoos inked into his toned tan skin, giving him the ‘bad boy’ look from those who just see him or look at him but a heart of pure gold decorated in his passion from those who know him; who see how he will always put you before himself and will only smile when he knows you’ll smile along with him.

“You think so loudly, Ni.” Zayn mumbles, voice riddled with sleep and raspy from disuse as he opens his eyes drearily, showcasing his breathtaking orbs in all their glory. “Come back to sleep with me.” He lifts his large hands from the mattress and wraps his fingers tenderly around my own, pulling me down from my sitting position, to lie on his chest as I dip my nose into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent; pine with a subtle brush of cigarette smoke and a soft undertone that can only be described as ‘Zayn’.

His soft breaths cascade down my neck as he settles his head onto my shoulder, strong arms wrapped around my thin frame holding me flush against him as he wills sleep to take him once again as he conceals his eyes behind his eyelids. “I love you.” He whispers, voice slow as his lips curve around the words and squeezes my hand with a soft smile as he looks up at me, eyes drooping as sleep tries to grasp at him. “I love you too.” I murmur, vibrations from the words travelling onto Zayn’s skin, making him squirm and sigh in delight as I drop my lips to his chest, dropping a kiss over his heart as I settle back down and allow sleep to take hold of me as I relax into the gentle rise and fall of Zayn’s chest. 

“So much.” Is the last thing I hear as sleep drags me away from consciousness and into a world of darkness, hiding the glistening sunlight pouring onto my skin from the outside world from my sights and instead focusing on how dull life is without Zayn, my personal sunbeam.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, comments good and bad greatly appreciated x


End file.
